narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōseki Hotaru
|- align="center" bgcolor="#c5c5c5" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Takahiro Sakurai |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |N/A |- align="center" bgcolor="#c5c5c5" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Unknown |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Male |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 29 Part II: 32 Post-shippuden: 36 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Blood Type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Crystal Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Cell Organization |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Water Daimyo Security Unit Specimen Retrieval Team |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Partner | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Hanasaki Fuji (previously) |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Mercenary Ninja |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Occupation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Bounty hunter Merchant Escort |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Hanasaki Tsujihiko (Son) Hanasaki Nadeshiko (Daughter) Hanasaki Ibuki (Daughter) Hanasaki Ayame (Granddaughter) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Crystal Release Earth Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Crstyal Release: Jade Crystal Prision Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossing Crystal Release: Crystal Armor |} Hotaru Hōseki (宝石ホタル、''Hotaru Hōseki ) is a mercenary shinobi famed for his kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. Hōseki Hotaru belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. Thank You.' Background Hotaru's earliest memories are that of an orphan in a gaudy but poverty-ridden village. He found himself on the street, with beggars, invalids, and "the other scum who society had deemed discard-able". From a young age he had learned to thieve from the wealthy who would pass through in their travels, and defend himself from other street children who would otherwise kill him over a piece of bread. In this impoverished childhood of his, likewise, Hotaru would easily do the same to another in order to survive. At the age of fourteen, Hotaru discovered his kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. Through this newfound ability, he worked to gain both strength and influence. He began studying on the arts of ninjutsu and training to develop his abilities in Crystal Release. Leaving his small village, joined a caravan where he traveled across the land, selling precious crystals to rich young women. A year later, Hotaru began taking on escort work. Through these two services, he earned favor and fame among the social elites. Hotaru took on an alias for his business transactions, giving himself the surname Hōseki (宝石, lit. gemstone), by which he became well-known to high-end clienteles from each of the Five Great Nations. Having trained to master his kekkei genkai, it was also at this time that Hotaru started working as a mercenary ninja. Undertaking mostly bounty hunting jobs, Hotaru would use his ninjutsu to capture or assassinating wanted individuals. By age seventeen, he had gained a new moniker, this time as Hotaru of the Crystal Release (晶遁のホタル、''Shōton no Hotaru'' ). When he was nineteen, Hotaru was approached by Fuji Hanasaki . He was aware of her reputation as both a kunoichi and political figure in the Land of Water''—''she, of his as a Crystal Release user and an escort of the elite. Hotaru, uninterested in partnership or clan affairs, immediately rejected her, knowing that she had come to challenge his hand in marriage. Fuji, however, declared that if he could defeat her in battle he would not have to become her husband, and instead just provide her an offspring. When questioned about her proposition's radical nature, Fuji replied that finding a worthy man was her priority over upholding traditional notions. Amused by her boldness, Hotaru accepted the challenge. The battle ensued and lasted from mid-day til nightfall, ultimately resulting in Hotaru's victory. The night they lay together, Hotaru reveals to Fuji his past, confirming the rumors of his previous occupation as an escort—an endeavor that, while undesired, was at the time necessary to obtain the power and influence he currently holds. Afterwards, Fuji opens up to Hotaru about her contempt for her own situation, how she wishes she could secure her clans future without needing help from anyone but herself. Hotaru tells her that he admires her ambition for strength, a notion that he himself holds in a similar regard. The morning after, Hotaru awoke with Fuji in his arms. He left before she could wake up, but not without taking a moment to watch her sleeping peacefully. A year later, Hotaru was hired by the Land of Water's government as part of the Water Daimyo Security Unit. Personality Appearance Hotaru is a man with fair skin and sharp, lilac eyes that slant upward. He has dark blue hair and bangs that cover the left side of his forehead. As a young boy, Hotaru had a skinny frame covered in baggy clothes. He was often covered in dirt and bruises from his life on the street. He received a particularly bad injury on his left arm, that he began covering up with bandages when it left a scar. Shortly before discovering his powers, he wore a brown sleeveless tunic with a maroon sash, baggy pants, and bandage-wrapped feet in black sandals. His hair was jaw-length and unkempt, and he wore a maroon bandanna covering his forehead. As a travelling merchant, a fourteen-year-old Hotaru had managed to switch into garbs of higher quality. He wore a short kimono top over a pin-striped turtle neck—both without sleeves; these were tucked into a wide sash at his hips, where a beige pouch was fastened at the back. In order to handle the crystals he would sell Hotaru started wearing black gloves. His baggy pants were swapped out for darker, more fitting ones, with brown, open-toed boots. Hotaru stopped wearing his bandanna at this point, with his hair just long enought to make a short ponytail (incidentally very similar to his future oldest daughter 's hairstyle). When traveling, he could sometimes be seen wearing a beige poncho over his usual outfit. After years of training and working as a mercenary, Hotaru grew into more built, albeit slender, frame. Near the end of his teenage years, his hair was cut short and worn more neatly. Hotaru had also pierced his left ear— from it dangled a pink crystal earring. His attire consisted of a fitting qipao-style tunic colored two tones of red with gold trimmings and loose beige pants. His gloves and sandals matched in brown. The injury on Hotaru's left arm had been covered up with a purple and blue crystalline tattoo inked into his forearm. He was often seen carrying a large grey scroll on his back. Many years later, as an adult, Hotaru's hair is worn in a bob, with slightly longer fringe. He wears a white Hanfu-style cross collar under a black, apron-like jacket with rolled up sleeves and beige arm braces. His baggy pants are changed yet again to shorter, slimmer pants and his sandals are changed to black boots. His sealing scroll is now word diagonally across his whole back. This outfit is oftern worn under a black hooded cloak. Abilities With a life on the street, Hotaru was made to learn that which would allow him to survive: self-defense, stealth, and combat-skills. Though as a small child, he was often a target to older and bigger thieves, by age twelve he could be seen to hold his own in a brawl against other teenagers, pickpocket anyone without detection, and take down an adult bodyguard equipped with only his agility and a kunai blade. Medical Ninjutsu Albeit having only ever used it on himself for majority of his life, as his earliest practice of wielding chakra, Hotaru has some proficiency at medical ninjutsu. From years of getting into fights and receiving beatings as a child, Hotaru can heal deep cuts, bruises, and minor infections. Nature Transformation At age fourteen, Hotaru discovered his inherent abilities to use offensive ninjutsu and, more over, his unique kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. This gives Hotaru the inherent ability to perform a range of ninjutsu that creates crystals in a variety of colors as well as manipulates already-existing crystalline structures. He often utilizes Jade Crystal Prison Technique which allowed him to subdue his targets with ease during his bounty hunter days. Hotaru can also use Crystal Release to create an extremely dense and hardened sheet of armor which fortifies both his defense and his use of hand-to-hand combat. Fūinjutsu For the occasions where he was tasked to capture his targets alive, Hotaru found basic fūinjutsu an essential skill to learn. After encasing them in his crystal prison, Hotaru would use a large scroll he carried on his back to seal the crystallized-targets away into a portable state to bring before his commissioners. Trivia * Hotaru's score in Naruto Mary Sue Test is a 5, making him an Anti-Sue. * Hotaru is of the same heritage as the Shippuden filler character, Guren. Quotes (To Fuji) "I have no interest in children, or women, or marriage. Please leave." (To Fuji) "—and with this, perhaps I am no longer the worthy man you were looking for. Perhaps for you, born heiress of a noble family, to sell oneself is to be undeserving of respect. Even so, it's a path I decided to walk in order to become stronger, to have a power and influence. The others I used to work with felt the same way. We all want to forge our own future, even when it's hard." (To Tsujihiko) "...You must be the boy. Let's see your Crystal Release, then. Come on." (To []) "No, not me. Yes, you may be a mishmash of DNA made in a laboratory. Even so, what right do I, clanless as I've been all my life, have to look down upon you? We're not that different, anyway." Category:Male Category:DRAFT Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Original Character